Sueños que se elevan al cielo
by Sirenita
Summary: ¿Qué hace Luna Lovegood con una caja y varios globos en la biblioteca, acompañada por Theodore Nott? Algo que él no tiene idea ni quiere saberlo. Regalo para Sango Hale.


**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de personajes, sucesos, lugares que yo misma saqué de mi mente perturbada. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**"Sueños que se elevan al cielo"**

El día estaba parcialmente nublado, pero había una temperatura agradable. Muchos estudiantes –incluyendo sus compañeros de casa- habían decidido tomar todos los textos de estudio, pergaminos, apuntes, tinteros, plumas y varitas para estudiar sentados sobre el exquisito pasto de los jardines o darle la última mirada a los apuntes junto al lago.

Muy pocos habían optado por quedarse en el castillo a estudiar lejos del ruido y la distracción que provocaba estar en un gran grupo al aire libre, y aún menos eran los que se dirigían a la biblioteca para agarrar un libro y complementar sus apuntes con los gruesos ejemplares llenos de información.

Uno de esa minoría era Theodore Nott.

Las principales razones por las que no había salido con los demás Slytherins eran que no podría ni terminar de leer una frase de sus apuntes por el constante parloteo de Pansy Parkinson sobre la-nueva-no-sé-qué en el mercado mágico y tendría que detenerse cada cinco minutos a explicarle a Blaise Zabini punto por punto el método para lograr la poción. No era mala persona, a él le gustaba ayudar a sus compañeros, pero detestaba la interrupción de su estudio. O, quizás, era que le importaba poco estar con los demás. Nunca se le había dado mucho entablar lazos con las personas, incluyendo a su padre y compañeros de casa, y sólo podía mantener buenas relaciones. No tenía ningún sentido que fuera a estorbar en los grupitos de amistad que se formaban en los jardines en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, la última, pero no menos importante razón, era que le encantaba la biblioteca.

-Buenas tardes, señor Nott. –le saludó Madame Pince con una mecánica sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes. –respondió él con un leve asentimiento de cabeza para luego encaminarse a la sección de libros de Transformaciones Avanzadas.

Algo que le atraía de la biblioteca era la cantidad de conocimiento que residía en el lugar. Los libros eran eternos -gracias a la magia tenían encantamientos que no permitía que sus páginas se tornaran amarillentas ni se rompieran-, porque sus relatos, maravillas, descubrimientos y hazañas con el mundo quedarían plasmados en incontables palabras en cientos de libros. Pero sólo las personas más interesadas en el arte de los libros, como él, podían apreciar el real valor de uno.

Su padre le había otorgado la facilidad de entrar a la biblioteca de la mansión y tuvo acceso a todos los increíbles libros de su hogar; ya fueran novelas, manuales de hechizos y encantamientos, defensa contra maleficios, crónicas y biografías de los mayores grandes magos, la Historia de la Magia en Gran Bretaña o –los que más aborrecía- de las artes oscuras. Los libros jugaban un rol primordial para él desde que tenía la habilidad de leer. Sin ellos, no podría vivir, no sería el mismo.

Caminó sin fijarse en que también había una no despreciable cantidad de personas por el lugar y dobló después del tercer estante a la derecha para llegar a la zona de Transformaciones Avanzadas.

Sin mucha prisa, dejó su mochila en la mesa más cercana y buscó dos libros que la profesora McGonagall había mencionado como aportes a los temas que entrarían en el examen.

Extrajo con parsimonia un cuadernillo y su tintero de la mochila. Abrió el libro, buscando en el índice lo que podría servirle, y ya habiendo encontrado la página, se dedicó a hacer un punteo de lo más rescatable del contenido leído.

-Por aquí debe estar… -murmuró una vocecilla a sus espaldas, pero él no le prestó demasiada atención.- Por los _nargles_ de Merlín, esto es imposible. –dijo un poco más alto la voz y un extraño ruido se escuchó.-… Si tan sólo un _gurdyroot _estuviera para ayudarme…

¿Era su imaginación o la persona detrás de él acababa de mencionar términos realmente locos?

No pudo evitar la curiosidad y miró sobre su hombro encontrándose con una larga cabellera rubia. Se trataba de una chica por su voz armoniosa y femenina. Y sin dedicarle más tiempo a una observación concisa, siguió anotando.

No estuvo mucho tiempo tranquilo. Un ruido seco lo distrajo y vio que se trataba de una caja blanca en el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Siento mucho molestarte –dijo la misma chica, suposición que hizo al ver el mismo cabello rubio casi oxidado disparatado. Notó que en sus manos había cientos de hilos que amarraban varios globos de distintos colores. No eran cientos, se corrigió, siete cuerdas afirmaban a siete globos de colores alegres-, pero no me llevara mucho.

Claramente sí le molestaba. Se paseaba de un estante a otro sacando cuanto libro rozara sus dedos y ruidosamente los hojeaba exclamando una sarta de palabras o criaturas que no conocía mientras suspiraba cansinamente.

Dejó la punta de su pluma untarse en el tintero y miró fijamente a la chica un poco cabreado. No podía ni escribir dos palabras antes que su vocecilla cantarina profiriera alguna frase sin sentido lógico. Al menos, pensó para sí mismo, tenía que saber quién era la que lo interrumpía de aquella manera.

Primero que todo, los colores de su uniforme delataban que era Ravenclaw. Observó las facciones de su rostro y su cuerpo, y sacó la conclusión que podía tener su edad o ser un año menor. También el rostro se le hacía familiar. No tan familiar como las caras de todos sus compañeros de casa o las de algunos Gryffindors con los que compartía clase, pero sí la había visto antes.

-Disculpa –dijo en una voz muy educada. La chica se giró sobre sus talones y sus grandes ojos azules saltaron con curiosidad-, si no es mucha la molestia, me gustaría saber cómo te llamas.

-Luna Lovegood. -respondió alzando la cabeza como si su pecho se inflara para entonar una gran nota musical-. Pero muchos me llaman Lunática Lovegood. –agregó con completa normalidad, dentro de lo que era propio de ella, pensó Theodore.

Lunática Lovegood era el objeto de las burlas de muchos. Por eso reconocía su cara. Había visto un par de bromas que le habían jugado, como esconderle sus zapatos o pedirle que diera una meticulosa charla de la verdadera identidad del ministro de magia. Theodore también sabía que ella era hija del dueño de la revista _'El Quisquilloso'_ y que era amiga de Potter y su grupito. No era una total desconocida, después de todo.

Nunca había prestado especial atención a las personas de Hogwarts, pero parecía que la fama de excéntrica de la chica era bien fundamentada. Traía un colgante de rábanos rodeándole el cuello y la varita se acomodaba por encima de la oreja, dándole un poco de miedo porque así podría quitarle el ojo a alguien.

-Bueno, Lovegood, no quiero ser rudo, pero te pediría que hicieras tu… trabajo, en otro sitio. No me dejas estudiar. –dijo observando la cantidad de libros abiertos junto a la caja blanca.

-No puedo, Theodore Nott –entrecerró los ojos preguntándose quién le había dado permiso de llamarle por su nombre completo-, necesito estar en la biblioteca. –agregó después de suspirar y le dio la espalda para seguir buscando lo que fuera en los libros que le faltaban.

Alzó una ceja.

-¿Y por qué necesitas estar en la biblioteca con…? –miró alternadamente los globos en la mano de la chica y la caja sobre la mesa-. ¿Qué haces?

-Busco libros que me sirvan. –respondió sin una gota de broma o ironía en la voz.

-¿Qué clase de libros?

-De poesía o filosofía. Preferentemente muggle… -le dio dos golpecitos al lomo de un grueso libro en sus manos y lo dejó nuevamente en el estante. Hizo una mueca decepcionada.

La semana pasada, Madame Pince había cambiado toda la distribución de la biblioteca por la llegada de un nuevo archivos de periódicos que querían mantener en la escuela. Desde el primer número de _'El Profeta'_ hacía tres siglos atrás hasta las nuevas revistas económicas eran depositadas en un rincón del lugar. Antes de encontrarse los libros de Transformaciones, supuso que estaba la narrativa lírica.

Ya habiendo explicado esto a la muchacha, él agregó:

-Madame Pince te dirá dónde está la poesía muggle, Lovegood.

-Gracias… ¿No quieres acompañarme? -le invitó con una gran sonrisa. No había alcanzado a tomar su pluma cuando la proposición lo hizo atragantarse-. ¿Qué dices, Theodore Nott?

-Puedes ir perfectamente sola donde Madame Pince. Su escritorio está al dar la vuelta. –señaló a la única salida que dejaban los estantes.

Fijó su vista en las finas letras del libro de Transformaciones que se abría sobre la mesa. Comparó cuánta de la información llevaba escrita en su pergamino y se dispuso a seguir en lo suyo cuando, por mera curiosidad, volvió a echar una mirada a su alrededor.

Lovegood trataba de llevar su mochila, la caja blanca y todos los globos como podía.

Nunca había sido digno de recibir el adjetivo de buen samaritano, pero le dio un poco de pena. La chica estaba un poco chiflada para estar paseando con globos y una caja por la biblioteca, y aunque no supiera por qué razón –tampoco le importaba mucho, creía que se trataría de una de sus idas de olla- estaba haciendo lo que hacía, le ayudaría un poco.

Tapó el tintero, enrolló la punta de su pluma con un mínimo pedazo de papel y guardó su pergamino en la mochila antes de seguirla.

-Dame esto. –le dijo quitándole con suavidad la caja de las manos. Le daba pena, sí, pero no haría el ridículo llevando esos globos.

-Muchas gracias, Theodore Nott. –respondió con voz cantarina y armoniosa.

-No me llames por mi nombre completo… Basta con Nott. –replicó cuando ya llegaban al escritorio de Madame Pince.

La mujer les indicó que la narrativa lírica tanto del mundo mágico como muggle estaba en el primer pasillo de la derecha, debían caminar cinco estantes y doblar a la izquierda, al fondo.

-¿Y qué hacías? –preguntó ella cuando ya se dirigían al lugar.

-Estudiaba.

-¿Qué?

-Transformaciones. Tengo un examen mañana.

-¿Y por qué no estabas afuera como todos los demás?

-Porque me gusta estar aquí. –gruñó fastidiado por sus preguntas-. ¿Por qué tienes que preguntar cosas tan obvias? –murmuró.

-No sé, creo que los dos estamos en la biblioteca porque no somos como los demás… Es algo así como la fábula de _heliopatas_ que escapan de la manada…

-¿De dónde sacas criaturas tan raras?

-Veo lo que no todos quieren saber. Hay mucho más de lo que los libros dicen, Theodore Nott –él ni se tomó la molestia de corregirle su nombre y se quedó en silencio.

La narrativa lírica muggle –donde se podían contar poesías, sonetos, elegías- constaba de dos angostos estantes de gran altura cada uno. Había libros que parecían ser de la Edad Media y otros adquiridos hacía muy pocos días. La antigüedad y la procedencia de los libros siempre era un misterio, aunque Theodore creía que provenían de donaciones no muy desinteresadas de las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico.

Al llegar, él se quedó viendo cómo la chica daba pequeños saltitos mientras leía los autores de los libros.

-¿Por qué traes estos globos y la caja? –se atrevió a preguntar por fin.

-Es el cumpleaños de Ginny, mi amiga –a la pelirroja, novia de Harry Potter, le llamaban así, según recordaba-, y estoy preparándole un regalo muy especial.

-¿Cuál? –no quería ser pesado, por eso no le pregunto si iría a envolverle una de sus criaturas imaginarias para guardarla en la caja y dársela a su amiga. Podría esperarse un regalo inexistente por parte de una persona como ella.

-A ella le gusta mucho la poesía y la filosofía. Así que pensé en anotar los versos o frases más significativos… -sacó un gran libro, parecía ser una recopilación de varios autores por la cantidad de fotos en la primera hoja. Lo leyó un rato mientras Theodore abría la caja varias veces asegurándose de que no había nada-. ¿Crees que los deseos se puedan cumplir? –inquirió de repente cerrando el tomo.

Trató de ahogar un suspiro exasperado y pensó que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con ella. ¿Por qué era _tan rara_?

-A veces… -dijo alzando los hombros no muy seguro.

-¿Y si escribes tus deseos, amarras a un globo al papel y va al cielo? –sus grandes ojos azules lo escrutaron con calma-. ¿Creerías que se harían realidad?

-¿Eso es lo que harás para tu amiga? Digo, anotar frases destacadas de poetas, luego dejar que ella también escriba sus deseos y dejarás que todo lo escrito amarrado a los globos que volarán al cielo.

-Sí, para que tus deseos se hagan realidad, la mejor manera es dejar que tus sueños vuelen para alcanzar sus cometidos. –asintió vigorosamente.

La idea podía recibir adjetivos desde cursi hasta estúpido, incluso podría denominarse como infantil. Sin embargo, de cierta forma bizarra le hacía gracia. Lo que decía Lovegood, aunque fuera técnicamente imposible porque los globos a cierta altura se reventarían y esos mensajes nunca llegarían al cielo de verdad, tenía mucho sentido. Era un lindo gesto para demostrar que en soñar no hay nada malo, porque los sueños son las instancias donde las personas no tienen barreras ni límites para vivir.

Lovegood le mostró tres libros y salió de la sección de narrativa lírica muggle. Él la siguió sin decir nada hasta que llegaron a dos grandes mesas, donde la chica acomodó los libros y su mochila.

-Gracias por ayudarme –de dos saltitos se acercó y le arrebató la caja. La dejó junto a los libros-. Has sido muy amable.

-Er… De nada.

Theodore se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¿No quieres anotar tu deseo? –preguntó la rubia haciéndolo aminorar el paso-. Habrá muchos mensajes y deseos en la caja, no creo que a Ginny le importe… Siempre es agradable ayudar a los demás con sus sueños.

-Yo… -la miró por sobre su hombro confundido. La idea le parecía tierna, pero de ahí a hacerle caso a Lovegood era algo distinto.

-Los _Aquavirius Maggots_ recibirán todos los deseos con mucho gusto y nos los cumplirán –Una gran sonrisa soñadora decoró su rostro.

-¿Qué son…?

-Las criaturas que viven…

-No importa. Nos veremos pronto, creo.

-¿De verdad no piensas pedir nada? –preguntó haciendo una mueca.

Sabiendo que no lo dejarían tranquilo, le contestó lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

-Que me vaya bien en los exámenes. Eso pediría -dijo haciéndole un rápido movimiento con la mano a modo de despedida-. Adiós, Lovegood.

-Adiós, Theodore Nott –fue lo último que le escuchó decir antes de perderse entre los estantes.

El chico volvió al sector de Transformaciones y vio que el libro seguía en la mesa. Lo normal hubiera sido que siguiera estudiando, pero ya había avanzado bastante.

Miró hacía uno de los grandes ventanales que mostraban lo esplendoroso del día, lo verde de las colinas que acompañaban el castillo y podría jurar escuchar las risas de los estudiantes apiñados alrededor del lago.

Lanzado una suave risita salió de la biblioteca, encaminándose a los jardines a paso ligero. Ya había estudiado bastante y le vendría bien un rato junto a los comentarios de Pansy Parkinson, las odiosas preguntas de Crabbe y Goyle, las historias de Malfoy, y las divertidas peleas entre Daphne Greengrass y Blaise Zabini.

Lo que nunca supo con seguridad el Slytherin, era que la caja de blanco inmaculado iba a ser elevada por siete globos de colores ante las atentas miradas de una pelirroja y una rubia en uno de los rincones más escondidos de los jardines. Y menos podría haberse imaginado que de las muchísimas cartas con citas de poetas, filósofos, deseos de la festejada y otros de la planeadora del regalo dentro de la caja; habría un papel que demostraba los deseos de encontrarse nuevamente con él. Y Theodore Nott nunca sabría que su próximo encuentro con Luna Lovegood sería fruto de cómo su sueño era elevado al cielo.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:**** Fic dedicado para **Sango Hale**, quien ha soportado leer las barbaridades que escribo en algunos fics y me corrige cada error con paciencia infinita. Eres una gran persona y me gusta mucho conversar contigo sobre lo que sea (en especial de perros y gatos xD). Espero que no haya arruinado a Theodore ni a Luna con esto, tampoco que te den ganas de suicidarte al leer este disparate. ¡Un gran beso y muchísimas gracias, Mary!**

**La verdad no me pregunten de qué trata esto, porque aún no puedo descifrarlo. Es lo que salió y creo que, usando la lógica de Luna, esto tiene más sentido que el ejército secreto del ministro de magia. Lo único sano que podría decir, es que me he enamorado de Theodore Nott porque me parece perfecto: Tiene una combinación de elegancia, sabiduría, humildad, respeto y responsabilidad que me fascina (o es una versión cannon de lo que muchas convierten a Draco Malfoy en los fics).**

**Gracias a **Estrella de la Tarde1 **por betearlo. Eres un sol, nena.**

**¿Crítica constructiva, vociferador, halagos, sugerencias, "no hagas el ridículo", preguntas existencialistas? Todo mándenmelo en un review que seré feliz de leer y contestar (si no tienen cuenta en el sitio, dejen sus emails).**

**Besotes y gracias por leer. ¡Adiós!**


End file.
